I Told You So!
by Paperback28
Summary: Five times Rose Weasley told someone "I told you so"; and one time someone threw it back in her face. Rose/ Scorpius oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own, unfortunately. If I did, you'd be expecting another series for the Next Gen.

A/N: One scene edited in "I told _you_ so". Tell me if you think that it fits the story better! :)

* * *

Five times Rose Weasley said "I told you so"… and the one time someone threw it back in her face.

_

* * *

i. The sorting ceremony- first year_

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Rose watched the pale, blond boy stumble up to the stool. Did he realize that the entire Hall had inhaled sharply and was waiting with bated breath?

To Rose, it looked like the hat took its time deciding- almost as if to deliberately increase the suspense and tension already brewing in the Hall. Finally, it opened its brim and shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The ages of Malfoy men (and women) were probably rising from their graves, thought Rose, as the relieved- yet slightly shocked-looking Malfoy (or should he be addressed as "Scorpius" merely by principle that he was a Gryffindor?) somehow staggered his way to the Gryffindor table. The Hall was in shock. It wasn't until the embarrassed-looking boy had sat down that the hearty clapping began.

---

"Potter, Albus!"

Rose cracked a grin. This time, the aged hat had barely touched her favorite cousin's head before yelling out to the entire hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As one, the table to the far right of the Great Hall erupted into cheers- a loud, shouting ruckus (one of the more conspicuous students being Albus' brother, James). Rose watched Albus make his way to the table in relief. And because he was far too occupied with escaping from Victoire (who was ruffling his hair), Albus couldn't see the self-satisfied, smug smirk that erupted on Rose's face.

---

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose took a deep breath and strode up to the stool. The brim of the aged hat slipped over her eyes, and she could hear it muttering about her qualities in her ear. The hat took a little longer to decide on the correct Sorting, but Rose still went on to join her many cousins in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It wasn't until after the Sorting ceremony, when everyone around Rose was focused on their treacle tart that she nudged Albus in the ribs, diverting his attention from a conversation with Scorpius. She threw her cousin a cheeky grin and a smirk (Father would be proud of such a smirk, thought Scorpius), reminding Albus of her assurance earlier that he would, no matter what James said, _not _be put into Slytherin.

"I told you so!"

_

* * *

ii. Exams- second year_

"There's no point in studying. I'm going to fail Transfiguration." Scorpius dropped his head to cradle in his hands.

The library was empty except for him and Rose; the rest of the castle having decided that the lake was a nice place to study. Rose merely rolled her eyes and muttered that something that sounded suspiciously like "drama queen".

Scorpius ignored her.

Rose shoved him.

"Oh, come on, you know you're going to ace it!"

As it turned out, she was right. Two weeks later, when they got their exam results, Scorpius' paper clearly showed a bold "O" next to Transfiguration. Glancing at Rose's "E", Scorpius couldn't help but gloat.

"Looks like you couldn't take your dad's offer up." He smirked.

Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "No, but I can say an _I told you so._"

_

* * *

iii. Quidditch tryouts-third year_

"All right, get in a line! Chop chop! Oh, if it isn't little Albiekins! Rosie-Posie, too!"

"Just because James is Quidditch Captain doesn't mean he has to flaunt it," grumbled Albus, as Rose blushed crimson at the use of her old childhood nickname. Scorpius nodded his head shakily in agreement.

"Chasers!"

"That's us." Scorpius gulped audibly and visibly, while Rose simply gripped her new Cleansweep 700 tighter and marched towards the center of the Pitch, towing a quaking Scorpius with her.

James grinned at her. "Time to see if that practicing paid off, eh, Rosie?"

"Don't call me Rosie!" was her comment as she shot off into the sky, Scorpius following.

In the air, Rose glanced toward her best friend. Now that they were on their brooms and actually _playing_ (well, getting ready to), Scorpius seemed to be at ease. Good.

"We'll be starting with a basic test, just get the Quaffle through the hoops once!" James' shout reached her on the wind.

Easier said than done. The Keeper was none other than her cousin Fred, arguably the best Keeper in the school. Rose warily watched James, who was holding the Quaffle. Soon, the red ball shot toward her. Rose gritted her teeth and caught it easily.

Giving a short nod to Scorpius, Rose shot off toward the goal hoops.

Feinting toward the left, she waited until the last moment to chuck the Quaffle through the right hoop. As Fred flailed in the air to attempt to save it, Rose grinned and threw a mischievous wink toward James before tossing Scorpius the Quaffle. As he rushed toward the hoops with a determined look on his face, Rose resumed her place in the lineup.

She followed Scorpius's every move. He had improved over the summer, maneuvering around the goal hoops with effortless ease. It was no surprise when, a minute later, he turned his back to a frustrated Fred and flew back with a grin.

"Nice job," she smiled. He smirked back and passed the Quaffle again.

One by one, the other aspiring Chasers made their Gryffindor debut. Unfortunately, none of them managed to make it past Fred (who was looking smug by this point). James held out his hand for Scorpius and Rose to shake.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor team, lads!"

Beaming, Rose followed Scorpius to the side of the Pitch where Albus was waiting- looking a little green. Nevertheless, he clapped Scorpius on the back and managed a squeaky 'great job' to Rose. Rose turned back to the middle of the Pitch to hear James yell out,

"Seekers!"

Beside her, she felt Albus sag a bit.

"Oh come on, Albie, everyone knows you'll get it!"

When he failed to even acknowledge the usage of his hated nickname, she rolled her eyes and gave him a shove to propel him toward the middle of the pitch where James stood with a small golden ball in his fist.

Rose watched as Albus shot into the air the instant James let the Snitch go. It disappeared at the blink of an eye. Albus circled the Pitch for a time before catching a glint of gold by the far goalposts.

Rose gasped as she glimpsed Albus diving toward the far goalposts and pulling up just two feet above the ground. Albus landed and smugly showed the small golden ball to James, who cracked a grin. "Congrats, little bro. You're the new Gryffindor Seeker."

Rose waited with a smug expression as Albus stumbled towards the side of the Pitch. When he was within earshot, she smirked.

"I told you so."

_

* * *

iv. April Fool's Day Prank- fourth year_

Rose crossed her arms, looking very irritated. But no, 'irritated' was an understatement. 'Rampaging hippogriff-like qualities' was closer to the mark.

"Oh come on, Rose," Albus whined, "I said I was _sorry!_"

"Yeah, it's not his fault that Professor Hill decided to actually do his rounds tonight instead of drinking Butterbeer in his office like usual," Scorpius added.

Rose sniffed at them.

"You two landed me my first detention!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but wasn't it worth seeing the look on Fred and James' faces? They never dreamed that we could top that prank they pulled last year, with the Hungarian Horntail."

Albus sniggered. "Remember how they wet their pants, thinking they had somehow gotten back in the torture chamber known as Madam Puddifoot's? They screamed like two-year-olds and high-tailed it out of there like Voldy himself had risen from the grave and was chasing them! Not that I blame them, of course," he quickly added, seeing Rose's scathing glare.

She only turned up the intensity of the glare.

"For your information, _Albus Severus_, Madame Puddifoot's is a perfectly nice establish-"

"Oh, please," interjected Scorpius with another eye roll, "like you'd ever step a toe in there to save your life."

Rose ignored him pointedly and plowed on.

"Secondly, which one of you thought up the absolutely _moronic_ idea to coat Hill's office door in pink confetti?"

"And streamers," grinned Albus.

"So it's completely _your _fault!" Rose shrieked and turned on Albus with a glare that made him shrivel in his seat, thinking about the absolute scariness of Weasley and Granger glaring genes put together. "You should have _known_ he would have had a Caterwauling and Intruder Detection Charm on his door, you should have-"

"But as long as we scared Fred and James out of their wits to show them who's boss," Albus interrupted, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"That's not the point, you moron!" Rose was exasperated. "The point is that-" she suddenly smirked (like Father, thought Scorpius numbly)-"I told you we were going to get caught, didn't I? I. Told. You. So."

_

* * *

v._ _When Lily dated Austin McLaggen- sixth year_

"Lorcan Scamander is so jealous, Lily."

"Really?" Her head popped up from behind the bed. "Do you really think so, Rose?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Now what's this? If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him. But it couldn't be, could it?"

Lily blushed. "Of course not. I like Austin. I mean, I'm dating him, aren't I?"

"Naturally," Rose drawled. "Even though you're clearly rambling and making excuses, which is _the_ most obvious sign you like someone…"

Lily shut up instantly.

"Personally, I don't see any other reason you're dating Austin. The git is rude, self-obsessed, narcissistic, and an utter idiot to boot." Rose turned back to her paperwork. "You need to pick someone who is smart, a good Quidditch player, and really _knows_ you. Lorcan certainly does."

Lily got a glint in her eye. Had Rose not been turned around, she would have been alarmed.

"Like Scorpius knows you, Rose?"

"I- I don't know what you could be talking about, Lily. I-I mean, the _idea_, the _notion_ that I could –could _like_ Scorpius is simply preposterous! Preposterous, I say! I mean-"

"Sure." Lily smirked as Rose continued sputtering indignantly. "You're in denial."

The combination of Quidditch genes Lily got from her mother and father were impeccable, but even without them, she still probably would have managed to duck the flying pillow.

---

Two weeks later, when Lily dumped McLaggen, Lorcan was walking around with a new spring in his step.

When he finally got up the nerve to ask her out to Hogsmeade, Lily gave a shriek of happiness (in the middle of the Gryffindor common room!) and kissed him full on the mouth. Gryffindor spectators to this interesting… sight… were reminded of the legendary kiss between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter twenty-seven years ago that their parents still chortled over during tea.

The next time Rose saw Lily, she couldn't resist muttering in her ear a discreet "I told you so".

_

* * *

I told __**you**__ so- seventh year_

Rose strode down the sixth floor corridor, footsteps echoing eerily loud. Rounds. The one part of being Head Girl that she really didn't like. After all, didn't Uncle Harry and her mum and dad already take care of anything bad in the castle years and years ago? What was the point, really? All it did was make her daydream… er, evening-dream about a certain best mate of hers.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, frowning. The footsteps didn't stop.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

"Rose?"

Rose jumped and turned around, one hand on her chest.

"Gods, Score, you scared me!"

Scorpius grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, out with it," she demanded impatiently, falling in step next to him, trying to ignore how he made her heart quicken. "You never look so… nervous… unless you're about to tell me something. Usually something important."

Scorpius sighed melodramatically. "Am I that easy to read?"

Rose punched his shoulder playfully. "Either that, or I've been your best mate for six years. Come on, Score, out with it."

He shifted his weight nervously. "Well, let's take a hypothetical case. What if… say there was a bloke. A nice bloke. Quidditch player, good student, all that. Let's say this hypothetical case wanted to ask a girl out. What should he do?"

Rose smirked. "And does this hypothetical guy have the middle name 'Hyperion'?"

"No!" Scorpius looked alarmed that she would suspect such an idea, which made it all the more obvious to Rose.

Rose shoved him with his elbow. "Come _on,_ Score, you're a bad liar- to me, anyway. I have got no godly _idea_ how Albus manages to swallow those fibs of yours… Now, come on, who's the lucky girl?"

Scorpius averted his eyes, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" Rose raised a hand to her ear exaggeratedly. "I can't hear you," she sing-songed.

He raised his gaze and looked her in the eye, catching her chin with a hand. Her breath hitched, something she was sure did not escape his notice.

"You," he murmured, a tad breathless.

Rose didn't answer, instead opting to press her lips gently to his.

It was a gentle kiss, but Rose felt the world melt away. It was her and Scorpius, together in their own bubble where no one else existed. Sweet yet strong, it imbibed everything that was Scorpius. And as the kiss progressed, Rose knew that she would love this man with all her heart.

"Ah ha!"

While not a spell, this little exclamation pulled the two apart from each other faster than any magic.

Lily stood not four feet away, looking utterly delighted.

"_Finally_! I was wondering when you two would get together!"

Rose, like Scorpius before her, suddenly found her shoes extremely fascinating.

Lily decided to take pity on the two lovebirds and not tease them mercilessly. As she swept past them in order to get back to the common room, she couldn't resist calling over her shoulder,

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you so!"

_

* * *

Five years later_

"Are you sure about this, Rosie? Uncle Ron will pass out!"

Rose sighed wearily and turned toward Lily.

"No, I'm not sure! Oh no, here he comes…"

Ron entered the living room, his head partially obscured by the Quidditch magazine he was currently engrossed in.

Rose cleared her throat. "Er, Dad?"

He looked up, looking a bit confused for a moment before registering his eldest daughter and his youngest niece perched on the loveseat.

Ron smiled; it was nice to see her again. After she moved out with that blasted boyfriend of hers, he'd missed her terribly.

"Yes, Rosie?"

Rose fumbled with one of her cuffs, not meeting her father's eyes, before blurting out,

"I'm marrying Scorpius!"

_Thud_. Rose looked up to see her father faint and collapse onto the floor.

"I told --"

"Lily, shut _up_."

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
